I Call You 'My Dream'
by Zyx Fi
Summary: Kai hanyalah seorang siswi yang tidak terkenal dan sering dikucilkan, namun semua berubah ketika ia berani menggapai mimpinya. Menjadi seorang dancer dengan mengikuti klub disekolahnya dan ketika ia mengenal si ketua tim basket yaitu Sehun.
1. Chapter 1

I CALL YOU 'MY DREAM'

(Sekai Story)

Cast: Sehun (Male), Kai (Female), Xiumin (Female), Lay (Male), Kyungsoo (Female), Chanyeol (Male), Baekhyun (Male), Suho (Male), Chen (Male)

Genre: Romance, drama

Tingkat: T

* * *

 **Dengan FF ini nandain debutnya aku di dunia perFFN-an ini, eaaaa... Berhubung aku suka SeKai, jadi cast nya aku buat sekai. Masih perlu banyak belajar dalam nulis FF. Kalau ada kritik dans saran tinggal tulis aja di review. *itupun kalo ada yg ngereview, eaaaa***

 **Selamat Baca ...**

* * *

Aku duduk sendirian di tribun gedung olahraga sekolahku. Melihat dengan seksama teman-teman sekelasku yang sedang mengikuti kegiatan klub olahraga. Namun tidak denganku, aku tak mengikuti kegiatan klub olahraga ataupun klub lainnya. Mereka bilang aku tak pantas mengikuti kegiatan klub yang bisa mengangkat nama mereka dan membuat nama mereka terkenal. Lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan bahwa aku terlalu jelek untuk jadi terkenal. Kulitku yang kecoklatan, rambut hitamku yang bergelombang dan mata coklatku yang besar membuat aku terlihat tak sama dengan mereka. Mereka bilang gadis asia seharusnya seputih dan semulus mereka, bukan seperti aku yang terlihat seperti memiliki darah campuran. Padahal aku murni orang asia, ibu dan ayah orang asia, sama sekali bukan dari keturunan orang barat. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka mengatakan bahwa aku tak cocok seperti mereka. Hari-hari disekolah kuhabiskan hanya untuk belajar dan belajar tanpa bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelas atau satu klub. Aku selalu mendapat peringat satu dikelasku, aku berharap mereka mau berteman denganku karena aku pintar, tapi sayangnya mereka lagi-lagi menyebutku abnormal. Sungguh tak ada yang spesial dikehidupan sekolah menengah atasku. Aku tak punya apapun yang bisa kubanggakan kecuali jejeran nilai sempurna yang malah membuatku semakin buruk.

Aku masih menatap lekat teman-temanku yang mengikuti kegiatan klub, senyuman bahagia mereka terlihat jelas, namun sayang aku tak bisa merasakan bagaimana sensasi bahagia seperti itu.

"Kai !" Teriak Baekhyun dari kejauhanan.

"Hai !" Jawabku sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Baekhyun yang kini berjalan kearahku.

"Kau duduk sendirian lagi, apa tidak lelah selalu sendiri seperti itu hah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

Dia begitu perhatian padaku, dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dia laki-laki yang sangat manis, mungkin jika dia menjadi perempuan akan sangat cantik. Dia berada ditingkat tiga sedangkan aku berada di tingkat dua.

"Kalau ada kau aku tak sendirian lagi." Jawabku.

"Bodoh! Aku tak akan selamanya ada disampingmu. Kalau tahu kau akan dikucilkan seperti ini seharuskan aku masuk sekolah ditahun yang sama denganmu." Katanya.

"Kau yang bodoh! Jelas-jelas lebih tua kau, kenapa kau harus masuk ditahun yang sama denganku. Kau masih ingin jadi anak sekolah terus, hah?" Kataku.

"Tentu saja! Menyenangkan sekali menjadi anak sekolah seperti ini bukan? Kau hanya perlu meminta uang jajan kepada ayah dan ibumu. Jika kau pintar dan mendapat ranking terbaik disekolah maka mereka akan menututi apa yang kau mau. Mudah kan menjadi anak sekolah, sayangnya aku akan segera lulus." Katanya.

"Dan aku akan kehilangan satu-satunya teman disekolahku." Jawabku.

"Ayolah Kai, bergaul lah! Jangan pedulikan mulut-mulut sialan yang selalu mengataimu hitam. Kau tahu, kulitmu itu bukan hitam tapi eksotis. Banyak artis disana yang sengaja menghitamkan tubuhnya seperti mu agar terlihat seksi. Teman-temanmu saja yang bodoh mengataimu seperti itu." Baekhyun memberi semangat padaku.

"Hei kakak sepupu, seharusnya kau tahu. Sudah berapa kali aku melakukannya. Mendekati mereka, bersikap baik, memberi contekan kepada mereka, membantu piket mereka padahal bukan jadwalku, dan semua hal yang baik sudah kulakukan. Tapi lagi-lagi mereka tak mau memiliki teman sepertiku." Kataku pada Baekhyun.

"Masuk lah ke klub, Kai. Siapa tahu kau akan dapat teman disana." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aku akan semakin dibully jika aku masuk ke klub." Jawabku seadanya.

"Aku dengar minggu depan akan dibuka klub baru, klub dance. Aku yakin peminatnya masih sedikit. Karena kau tahu sendiri disekolah ini minim seni, lagi-lagi sport selalu diutamakan. Aku akan menemanimu mendaftar." Kata Baekhyun.

"Apa kau gila hah? Klub dance? Aku tak bisa."

"Tak bisa? Ayolah Kai, aku sering melihatmu mencover dance dari girlgrup / boygroup. Bukankah itu hobi mu? Aku yakin kau bisa." Baekhyun meyakinkanku.

"Tapi aku malu."

"Malu kenapa? Karena kau hitam? Kulitmu tak seperti gadis asia disini? Oh ya tuhan, apakah kau dulu pernah minta kepada Tuhan untuk diberi warna kulit seperti itu, hah? Ini bukan masalah fisik, Kai. Ini masalah bakatmu yang sudah lama kau pendam." Katanya semakin membuatku berpikir keras.

"Akan kupirkan lagi." Jawabku singkat.

"Kuanggap itu jawaban YA. Tenang, ketua klub itu berteman baik denganku. Aku yakin kau akan mudah masuk ke klub itu."

"Tapi bagaimana jika ada audisi?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Kalau begitu menari saja. Bukankah kau biasa seperti orang gila jika mendengarkan musik?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

"Sial kau senior!"

"Hahaha… Kalau kau bukan adik sepupuku, mungkin kau sudah kupukul." Kata Baekhyun sambil menarik pipiku.

"Uhhh… Teganya kau mau memukul perempuan." Kataku dengan suara manja.

"Oh dengarlah, adik sepupuku ini begitu imut dan seksi. Kenapa ada yang tega membully nya terus-terusan, hah? Ayo pulang, aku tak mau kau mati kesedihan ditribun ini hanya karena iri melihat teman-temanmu tertawa bahagia tanpamu." Katanya sambil menggandeng tanganku, lembut.

Aku berjalan disamping Baekhyun dengan santai, sesekali melihat langit berwarna jingga itu. Indah, pikirku. Dijalan aku melihat sepasang muda-mudi berseragam sekolah bergandengan tangan mesra. Mengumbar tawa dan bahagia mereka, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka saja tanpa mempedulikan orang lain yang terlalu lama sendiri. Aku. Meski Baekhyun ada disampingku kini, namun keadaannya bergitu berbeda dengan sepasang muda-mudi itu. Aku dan Baekhyun hanya saling diam sedangkan pasangan itu begitu membuatku iri karena mereka terlihat terus bercerita dijalan pulang.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin seperti mereka?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Ah, tidak." Jawabku, kaget.

"Hahahaha… Kau sangat lucu. Bilang saja iya. Kau terlalu lama menjomblo, Kai. Carilah pacar." Katanya dengan begitu mudah.

"Cih, mudah sekali kau mengatakan itu."

"Lagipula kau juga jomblo, kenapa mengataiku jomblo? Dasar!" Lanjutku.

"Hahahah… Aku akan ujian sebentar lagi, Kai jadi aku menjomblo." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Hah? Alasan macam apa itu? Aku tak pernah tahu kau punya pacar dan memiliki teman kencan sedari dulu. Jangan mencoba membodohiku, senior!" Kataku dengan nada agak marah.

"Hahahaha ... Lihat ini, yaampun lucu sekali kau jika sedang marah seperti itu. Oh apakah ada cermin? Apa kau membawa cermin seperti teman perempuanmu? Kau mengatakan itu dengan ekspresi yang membuatku ingin terus tertawa." Katanya sambil terus tertawa.

"Apanya yang lucu? Kau menyebalkan!" Kataku,

"Tapi meski aku menyebalkan, kau akan tetap menjadi temanku, kan?" Tanya Baekhyun, menggodaku.

"Bodoh! Hanya kau temanku disekolah." Jawabku.

"Hahaha, baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi, mau balapan sampai kerumah?"

"Cih, kita bukan anak SD lagi. Hentikan permainan ini! Tentu saja aku yang akan sampai duluan. Hahahaha…" Kataku sambil mengambil langkah seribu tanpa bilang kepada Baekhyun.

"Kyaaaa ... Kau curang, Kai!" Teriaknya sambil berlari menyusulku.

Aku berlari sambil terus tertawa karena berhasil mendahului Baekhyun, namun sial,

BUGGGGG ...

Langkahku terhenti, aku seperti menabrak tiang listrik yang rasanya empuk. Oh tidak, tiang listrik tidak mungkin rasanya empuk, ini jelas bukan tiang listrik.

"Awwww…" Gumamku.

"Bisakah kau lebih berhati-hati noona?" Tanya laki-laki dengan suara beratnya itu.

Aku kemudian berdiri dan menatap seseorang yang ada didepanku ini. Kulit seputih susu, pundak yang lebar, tangan yang kokoh, serta wajah yang begitu tampan membuatku terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, Kai. Kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Baekhyun dibelakang.

"Ah, Sehun!" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Hai senior, pacarmu tadi menabrakku." Kata laki-laki yang dipanggil Sehun oleh Baekhyun itu.

"Woaa, dia sepupuku. Mana mungkin aku punya pacar dari kalangan juniorku sendiri. Hahaha…" Kata Baekhyun yang kemudian mendekatiku dan menarikku kedekatnya, sedangkan aku masih diam terpukau dengan apa yang ada dihadapanku ini.

"Iya aku mengerti kalau kau lebih menyukai perempuan lebih tua. Benar bukan? Yasudah, aku pulang dulu." Kata laki-laki itu.

"Dan kau noona, ah siapa namamu. Kita seperti belum pernah bertemu, padahal kita satu sekolah, sangat disayangkan bukan?" Lanjutnya.

"Kai, panggil saja Kai." Jawabku singkat.

"Sampai bertemu disekolah, Kai. Lain kali hati-hati." Katanya sambil meninggalkan ku dan Baekhyun.

Perlahan, tubuhnya menghilang ditelan keramaian kota. Tubuh tinggi dengan pundak yang lebar itu menghilang, namun menyisakan ingatan yang kuat diotakku. Bagaimana bisa ada orang sesempurna dia didunia ini? Oh Tuhan, kuharap aku tak menyukainya. Karena dia adalah ketidakmungkinan bagiku.

"Hei noona, bisakah kau berhenti melamun?" Tanya Baekhyun, membangunkanku dari lamunanku tentang Sehun.

"Kepala basket yang baru. Ia baru bergabung sebulan yang lalu tapi kemampuannya luar biasa. Dia sangat sempurna." Kata Baekhyun.

Ya! Tepat sekali ! Dia sangat sempurna, tak hanya fisik saja, namun dia ahli dilain hal. Oh Tuhan, benarkah ada manusia seindah dia? Melihatnya saja hampir membuatku mati berdiri karena jantung ini akan loncat dari tempatnya.

"Dia, dia setingkat denganku?" Tanyaku pada Baekhyun.

"Ya, tentu saja." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Aku tak tahu soal dia."

"Tentu saja kau tak tahu. Kau bahkan tak ikut klub apapun, mana mungkin kau mengetahui perkembangan klub lain yang sedang bersinar namanya. Maka dari itu, ikuti kata-kataku. Minggu depan kau harus ikut klub dance!" Kata Baekhyun.

"Ayo pulang, tak ada balapan kali ini. AKu takut kau akan menabrak orang lagi." Kata Baekhyun

H-3 Audisi Dance Klub

"Menurutmu kenapa dance klub ini mengadakan audisi heboh seperti itu? Bukannya itu hanya klub baru biasa." Kata seorang teman perempuan dibelakangku.

"Bodoh! Ini tak biasa, aku yakin selanjutnya dance klub ini akan mengikuti sebuah kompetisi yang besar. Makanya diadakan audisi seperti itu." Kata teman yang satunya.

"Eh kudengar si hitam Kai itu akan ikut audisi, ahahahah.. Kukira dia hanya bisa membakar kulitnya disiang hari dan menghitung dengan jajaran rumus matematika kuno itu." Kata seseorang dibelakangku. Namun aku tak mempedulikannya.

"Hoi wanita asia berkulit coklat! Apa kau bisa menari, hah? Atau kau hanya ingin membuat kelas kita malu? Ah menjijikan sekali." Kata seorang laki-laki dedekat gadis yang berkata barusan.

Lagi-lagi aku diam, lalu mengumpulkan tenagaku untuk keluar kelas. Melangkah perlahan dengan senyum terpatri dibibirku, menahan tangis sekuat tenaga dan percaya semua akan baik-baik saja. Akhirnya aku keluar kelas, berjalan terburu-buru menuju toilet. Sesekali mengapus airmata yang sudah terlanjut menetes. Sampai aku tak memperhatikan didepanku, dan

BUGGGGG ...

Sial! Aku menabrak orang lagi.

"M ... Maaf." Kataku, pelan.

"Kai." Kata orang yang kutabrak tadi. Dan ketika aku melihat seseorang yang ada didepanku, hadirlah seorang yang mampu membuat diriku beku seperti es kali ini.

"Sss…Sehun." Kataku.

"Kau hobi menabrak orang, ya? Haha… Lucu sekali, oh apa kau sakit? Kenapa kau menangi sambil berjalan?" Tanyanya.

"AKu tak apa, Hun. Maaf, permisi." Kataku sambil berjalan terburu-buru.

"Kai ! Baekhyun bilang kau akan ikut audisi dance?" Katanya yang sudah memutar tubuh menghadapku yang kini memunggunginya.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Tanyaku sambil menghentikan langkah.

"Kau harus lolos ya!" Teriaknya sambil memberikan senyum terindahnya yang lagi-lagi membuatku gila. Oh Tuhan, apa aku terpukau dengan orang yang baru beberapa kali kutemui? Dia begitu sempurna, Tuhan. Sungguh beruntung gadis yang memilikinya.

"Ya, terimakasih." Kataku tanpa membalas senyumnya.

Kenapa? Kenapa orang itu tiba-tiba memberiku semangat? Orang sesempurna itu, bisa mengatakan hal yang tak pernah kudengar dari orang lain selain Baekhyun. Kuharap ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Kaiiiiiii… Kau mau bersembunyi berapa lama lagi hah? AKu malu menunggumu didepan toilet wanita..!" Teriak Baekhyun diluar toilet wanita membuat orang-orang disekitar memandang Baekhyun aneh.

Akupun keluar kamar mandi menggunakan pakaian olahraga sambil terus menunduk.

"Jadi kau akan ikut audisi dance dengan baju olahraga itu, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Yang penting kan skill ku." Jawabku.

"Berjanjilah kau tak akan membuatku malu, Kai!" Kata-kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba membuatku menjadi sedikit takut.

"Baek, aku takut. Apalagi audisi diadakan di aula utama. Mereka semua akan menertawaiku." Kataku pada Baekhyun yang berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Kai, berhentilah berkata seperti itu. Kau mau aku meninggalkanmu karena kau terus mengeluh, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun, kali ini dia sukses membuatku bungkam.

Sekitar sepuluh menit aku dan baekhyun sampai di aula utama. Baekhyun menemui Lay yang diketahui menjadi ketua klub dance ini. Dia berbicara kepada Lay dan kemudian laki-laki imut berdimple itu memberikan nomor undi kepada Baekhyun. Oh Tuhan, ini audisi masuk klub atau audisi pencarian bakat. mengapa ada nomor undi seperti itu? Kemudian Baekhyun menghampiriku setelah ia mengambil nomor undi dari Lay.

"Kenakan ini. Kau akan tampil ke delapan. Tepat setelah Xiumin tampil." Kata Baekhyun.

"Apa? Xiumin? Dia ikut klub ini juga?" Tanyaku.

"Sepertinya dia tertarik dengan klub ini. Kurasa dia akan memukau kita semua dengan kecantikannya. Nanti kita lihat saja." Kata Baekhyun.

Aku terdiam, beberapa peserta audisi masuk ke klub baru ini malah gadis-gadis populer dan laki-laki tampan yang tak pernah kuketahui memiliki bakat dance. Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku hanya gadis yang tak terkenal, penyendiri dan sering dibully. Apa aku mampu?

"Kau memikirkan apa, bodoh? Kau tidak cantik? Kau tidak seksi? Oh ya tuhan, kau tak pernah punya cermin dirumah? Kau itu menarik, percayalah. Kau sudah berjanji tak akan membuatku malu, Kai." Kata Baekhyun menatapku tajam.

"Kapan aku berjanji padamu? Tapi aku akan berusaha, Baek. Aku berjanji!" Kataku pada Baekhyun.

"Jika kau gagal, kau harus memanggilku Kakak Senior!" Kata Baekhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Cih, panggilan menggelikan apa itu? Itu tak akan pernah terjadi, Baek! Hahaha" Kataku sambil tertawa.

Audisi dimulai, peserta pertama adalah Kyungsoo gadis cantik sekaligus sekretaris osis yang begitu terkenal disekolah. Ia mulai bergerak seksi, kurasa dia memilih sexy dance untuk audisi ini. Tak dipungkiri gerakannya begitu bagus dan teriakan dukungan untuknya terdengar begitu jelas. Kyungsoo, sempurna.

Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bisa? Apa aku tak akan dibully lagi? Apa aku bisa punya teman setelah mengikuti klub ini. Dan apakah aku bisa dekat dengan Sehun setelah menjadi anggota klub yang terknal? Tuhan, apakah semuanya bisa kulakukan? Aku hampir saja membenci takdir yang kau pilihkan untukku, tentang kadaan fisikku, tentang cobaan yang kudapatkan dimasa remajaku ini. Sungguh aku benci keadaan ini, iri dengan apa yang dimiliki orang lain, bahkan ingin menjadi seperti orang lain. Kutahu seharusnya aku tak seperti ini. Bantu aku, kumohon Tuhan.

*TBC*


	2. Chapter 2

**I CALL YOU 'MY DREAM' (Chapter 2)**

 **CAST :** EXO's Sehun , EXO's Kai (GS: Kai Female) ,

 **Cameo :** Other member EXO (Baekhyun: Male, Lay: Male, Chanyeol: Male, Suho: Male, Chen: Male, Xiumin: Female, Kyungsoo: Female)

* * *

 ** _Audisi dimulai, peserta pertama adalah Kyungsoo gadis cantik sekaligus sekretaris osis yang begitu terkenal disekolah. Ia mulai bergerak seksi, kurasa dia memilih sexy dance untuk audisi ini. Tak dipungkiri gerakannya begitu bagus dan teriakan dukungan untuknya terdengar begitu jelas. Kyungsoo, sempurna._**

 ** _Lalu bagaimana denganku? Apa aku bisa? Apa aku tak akan dibully lagi? Apa aku bisa punya teman setelah mengikuti klub ini. Dan apakah aku bisa dekat dengan Sehun setelah menjadi anggota klub yang terknal? Tuhan, apakah semuanya bisa kulakukan? Aku hampir saja membenci takdir yang kau pilihkan untukku, tentang kadaan fisikku, tentang cobaan yang kudapatkan dimasa remajaku ini. Sungguh aku benci keadaan ini, iri dengan apa yang dimiliki orang lain, bahkan ingin menjadi seperti orang lain. Kutahu seharusnya aku tak seperti ini. Bantu aku, kumohon Tuhan._**

* * *

Peserta ke 6 sudah selesai tampil, kulihat audisi semakin panas meskipun ada beberapa penampilan yang buruk namun kurasa tak begitu memalukan. Kini Xiumin sudah berdiri dipanggung, gadis paling populer diangkatan ku itu memulai tariannya. Aku terkejut ketika lagu 'Call Me Baby' diputar, aku hafal gerakannya ya tentu saja, aku pernah mengcover tarian dari boygrup bernama EXO itu. Jika saja boleh naik keatas panggung mungkin aku akan menari bersama Xiumin, gerakannya bagus dan halus tapi kurasa detailnya kurang. Entah kenapa aku tiba-tiba berkomentar seperti itu. Semua mata tertuju pada Xiumin, namun tidak denganku, kini mataku menelusuri aula, melihat orang-orang yang serius menatap gadis cantik nan populer itu. Tapi mataku terhenti ketika dikejauhan melihat seorang laki-laki tinggi, berkulit seputih susu itu tersenyum dan fokus melihat Xiumin. Pikiranku menerawang jauh, seorang laki-laki tampan seperti Sehun sangat cocok disandingkan dengan gadis cantik dan populer seperti Xiumin. Dan gadis buruk seperti aku hanya akan jadi penonton yang berdiri dibarisan paling belakang, bertepuk tangan dan menangis karena iri dengan cerita mereka. Oh tidak, ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku peduli dengan Sehun? Tidak, tidak! AKu tidak boleh menyukai orang seperti dia, dia begitu sempurna, mana mungkin dia tertarik dengan orang yang terkucilkan seperti aku? Fokus! Fokus! Aku harus fokus! Aku harus lolos!

"Baek... Kau serius sekali." Kataku.

"Hei Kai, apa kau tak melihatnya? Xiumin begitu memukau." Kata Baekhyun.

"Selanjutnya giliran kau, bersiaplah Kai. Jangan buat aku malu!" Lanjutnya.

"Baik, jika aku lolos, teraktir aku makan sepuasnya, oke?!" Kataku.

"Dasar otak makanan! Maju dulu, baru aku akan menraktirmu. Hahaha..." Kata Baekhyun sambil tertawa memandangku.

"Aku gugup, tapi aku harus yakin, bukan?"

"Ya, kau pasti tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Baekhyun tersenyum.

Aku melangkah kebagian tepi panggung, lagu yang diputar akan segera selesai, aku mengambil nafas panjang, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup yang kini hampir menguasai diriku. Setengah menit kemudian, musik berhenti, diganti dengan riuh tepuk tangan yang ditujukan oleh gadis mengagumkan yang ada diatas panggung itu. Aku tersenyum pahit, jujur bahwa aku begitu iri, dia begitu populer, imut, kulitnya yang seputih salju dengan rona pink dipipinya membuat dia cantik tiada tanding. Seandainya aku bisa seperti dia, apakah aku tak akan dibully ? Apakah aku tak akan dikucilkan oleh teman-temanku? Sial! Lagi-lagi aku tak fokus, aku harus konsentrasi, terdengar MC memanggil namaku, dilanjut dengan langkah kakiku yang menaiki panggung, bertukar tempat dengan Xiumin dan kami berpapasan lalu aku menemukan senyum indahnya seperti menyapaku dan menganggap aku ada. Syukurlah ada gadis sebaik dia yang masih mau memberiku senyuman. Aku terus berjalan menuju tengah panggung, namun sayang aku tak menemukan wajah berseri dari penonton yang ada didepanku.

"Lihat, itu si hitam Kai." Teriak seseorang disana.

"Menarilah gadis menyedihkan! Hahahaha..." Ejek seseorang disana.

Aku memejamkan mata, mengambil nafas panjang, dan menghilangkan semua ketakutan yang ada didalam diriku. Kali ini saja, kali ini saja Tuhan, biarkan aku menunjukkan aku adalah seseorang yang berguna. Suara musik yang kupilih mulai mengalun, 'Baby Don't Cry' lagu yang menunjukkan perasaanku, lagu yang membuat tubuhku seperti bergerak sendiri, sambil beberapa kali menutup mata, aku mulai menari, entah seperti apa, entah bagaimana jadinya, aku melakukan itu seperti biasanya, didalam kamar, terkadang sambil menangis karena lelah dengan kenyataan yang harus kuhadapi, dan terkadang menahan amarah yang ada dihati karena takdir yang selalu kubenci. Aku bergerak lagi, lagi dan lagi, aku melupakan semuanya, apakah gerakanku bagus? Ah tidak, lupakan tentang gerakan yang indah itu, aku kini hanya memikirkan bagaimana aku meluapkan perasaanku lewat gerak tariku. Terus menerus sampai musik berhenti dan nafasku yang mulai tersengal. Aku selesai.

HENING...

HENING...

Tak ada tepuk tangan,

Masih hening...

"Ya, bisa beri tepuk tangan untuk Kai?" Kata Lay yang kini berdiri sambil memegang mic.

Baru setelah itu aku mendengar ruang aula utama seperti hidup, meski aku lupa dengan apa yang kulakukan tadi, tapi aku tak peduli, aku hanya berharap setelah ini aku akan benar-benar hidup.

"Kau tadi benar-benar luar biasa, Kai." Kata Baekhyun.

"Apa aku bisa lolos?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Ayo pulang, sudah sore kenapa kau sangat suka duduk di tribun gedung olahraga, hah?"

"Aku menyukai tempat ini, Baek. Aku bisa melihat orang dari atas, mereka berlari, tertawa bahkan bersaing hanya demi mendapat sesuatu yang mereka inginkan, yaitu kebahagiaan, bukan begitu Baek?" Aku meliriknya yang hanya diam memandang kedepan dengan tatap kosong.

"Kau terlalu memperhatikan orang lain sampai kau lupa memperhatikan dirimu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau juga seperti itu." Kataku padanya.

"Kau meluangkan banyak waktumu hanya untuk menemaniku, kau tidak bergabung dengan teman-temanmu dan klub basketmu." Lanjutku.

"Kau tahu bukan aku sudah pensiun dari klub basket, semua sudah diambil alih oleh generasi nya Sehun. Lagipula posisiku juga tidak penting. Aku punya banyak teman dikelas, apa kau mau kukenalkan dengan temanku, hah?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Jangan ngelantur Baek, yasudah ayo pulang."

Aku dan Baekhyun menuruni tribun menuju pintu keluar, namun ketika aku ingin keluar terdengan decit sepatu sport dibelakangku.

"Senior Baek, Kai..." Teriak orang itu.

Sial, suara itu. Aku dan Baekhyun menengok kebelakang.

"Hei Hun, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun kepada Sehun.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin memberi selamat kepada Kai. Tadi itu sangat bagus, Kai. Besok pengumuman audisinya kan?" Kata Sehun.

"Ya, Hun. Terimakasih." Jawabku singkat.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik, Kai. Kau nampaknya kurang berminat berteman dengan orang lain selain dengan Senior imut ini." Kata Sehun.

"Begitukah, Hun? Sudah ya, aku akan pulang. Permisi."Kataku berusaha mengacuhkan Sehun.

"Baiklah, hati-hati ya. Pastikan senior ini mengantarmu sampai kerumah, Kai." Kata Sehun.

"Ya, itu pasti." Jawabku.

"Kau tak pulang, Hun? Diluar sana banyak penculikan, aku takut laki-laki setampan dan sepopuler kau dibawa oleh penjahat. Hahaha..." Kata Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana yang canggung oleh percakapanku dan Sehun.

"Kau ini suka sekali melawak, Sen. Sudahlah, pulang dan jaga adikmu itu. Aku akan melanjutkan latihanku." Kata Sehun sambil menepuk pundak Baekhyun pelan.

Aku dan Baekhyun meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan pulang. Pikiranku berlarian kesana kemari, kenapa Sehun seakan begitu perhatian denganku? Kenapa dia melakukan itu? Atau dia melakukan hal itu dengan semua gadis? Dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba ingin berteman denganku? Dengan orang yang selalu dikucilkan disekolah? Apa ini tidak salah? Oh tidak, kenapa aku lagi-lagi memikirkannya? Tidak boleh, tidak boleh, aku harus fokus dengan diriku untuk pengumuman besok. Semoga besok aku kuat menjalani apa yang dipilihkan Tuhan untukku.

"Dia begitu baik, bukan?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil melirikku yang masih diam.

"Ya, dia baik." Jawabku.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Tidak."

"Bohong jika tidak menyukai laki-laki sesempurna Sehun. Jika aku perempuan, mungkin aku sudah mendekatinya. Hahaha..." Kata Baekhyun.

"Oh atau jangan-jangan kau ada kelainan, hah? Makanya kau tak selera dengan laki-laki seperti Sehun? Ahahaha... Lucu sekali." Godanya.

"Diamlah Baek! Kau sangat cerewet seperti perempuan. Apa karena kau selalu bermain denganku sedari kecil makanya kau mirip perempuan?"

"Cih, aku memang cerewet ya tapi aku tak seperti perempuan. Kau tak tahu aku sangat populer dikalangan siswi angkatanku. " Jawabnya.

"Dasar terlalu percaya diri." Kataku padanya.

"Masih baik aku percaya diri, jadi aku bisa mudah menjalani hidupku dengan nyaman. Bukan begitu adikku sayang?" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, kau benar Baek. Seandainya aku bisa percaya pada diriku sendiri. Aku terlalu takut Baek." Kataku

"Kalau begitu jangan lagi takut. Kau akan kehilangan semua yang kau inginkan jika kau takut. Semua harus diubah dari sekarang, Kai. Berubahlah, dan kau akan mendapatkan impianmu juga cintamu." Baekhyun mulai mengeluarkan kata-kata bijaknya.

Aku hanya terdiam, memandang langit senja yang sama tiap aku berjalan menuju rumah. Warna itu masih sama seperti biasanya, itupun sama hal nya denganku yang belum berubah dari hari kehari. Aku sadar aku tak pernah mencoba apapun, apapun itu. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengerti, aku harus berubah demi mendapatkan apa yang benar-benar kuinginkan. Ya, impian dan cinta.

Esok harinya dijam istirahat aku langsung berjalan menuju papan pengumuman didekat aula utama. Sayangnya aku kurang cepat, sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi tempat itu, melihat pengumuman siapa yang namanya tertulis dan berhasil menjadi anggota klub dance. Namun aku hanya diam dan melihat pemandangan itu, aku tak bisa ikut berdesakan dengan mereka, aku takut mereka malah akan menghinaku dan malah membuatku kesakitan ditengah kerumunan itu.

"Kau Kai, kan?" Kata seseorang dibelakangku. Ketika aku menoleh, aku menemukan seseorang yang sulit kupercaya.

"Xi... Xiumin?" Tanyaku heran.

"Ah, ternyata aku benar. Kau Kai, bukan? Yang tampil setelahku itu, kan?" Tanya nya lagi.

"I... Iya... " Jawabku gugup.

"Selamat ya." Kata Xiumin sambil menyodorkan tangannya seperti orang ingin berjabat tangan.

"Hah? Apa? Selamat untuk apa?" Tanyaku, bingung.

"Woa, apa kau belum melihat papan pengumuman? Nama kita berdua tertulis disana. Tadi aku melihatnya dan melihat namamu ada disana juga. Kau tahu, aku sangat senang bisa satu klub dengan orang berbakat sepertimu." Kata Xiumin.

"A... Aku? Lolos? Sungguh?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Oh Ya Tuhan, kau begitu lucu dan imut. Kenapa kita tak berteman sedari dulu, hah? Ah tidak tidak, aku bahkan baru tahu ada seorang siswi sepertimu, Kai. Apa kau murid pindahan?" Tanyanya.

Sudah jelas Xiumin tak akan pernah mengenal gadis terkucilkan sepertiku, sedangkan dia adalah orang yang populer dan sudah pasti temannya juga orang yang populer. Tapi tak kusangka dia begitu cepat akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Tidak, aku bukan murid pindahan." Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu mari kita berteman. Oh iya jangan lupa nanti sepulang sekolah berkumpul diruang klub yah." Katanya padaku.

"Ruang klub? Dimana itu?" Tanyaku.

"Disamping ruang musik, itu loh ruang bekas tim paduan suara. Oh bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama-sama? Kau dikelas apa? Nanti biar sepulang sekolah aku ke kelasmu." -Xiumin

"Aku ada dikelas 2B. Kau sangat baik, Xiumin, terimakasih." Ktaku padanya.

"Sama-sama. yasudah aku pergi dulu yak. Bye bye Kai..." Kata Xiumin sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

Akupun ikut melambaikan tanganku padanya, dia sungguh baik padaku. Kuharap setelah ini aku benar-benar bisa berteman baik dengannya. Beberapa menit aku tetap berdiri didekat papan pengumuman, aku ingin melihat sendiri benarkah namaku tertulis disana? Aku hampir tidak percaya. Setelah papan pengumuman sudah mulai sepi dari murid-murid yang ingin melihat hasil audisi, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri melihat papan pengumuman itu. Mencari namaku, ada 15 orang yang terpilih dan aku adalah salah satu diantaranya. Oh Tuhan, benarkah ini? Aku lolos? Terimakasih Tuhan... Aku benar-benar senang kali ini, apakah Baekhyun tahu kalau aku lolos? Ah kenapa disaat seperti ini dia tak ada disampingku? Mungkin dia sedang sibuk dengan tugasnya.

"Hai, Kai." Kata seseorang yang suaranya sangat kukenal.

Sehun, itu sehun. Kenapa dia ada disini? Kenapa dia menyapaku hampir setiap hari? Aku tidak suka ini. Ini menyebalkan.

"Oh, Hai." Jawabku.

"Selamat ya, kau lolos." Katanya sambil memberiku senyuman manisnya.

Aku hampir beku karenanya, Jantungku berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya, lidahku serasa kelu, satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah bersikap acuh tak acuh. Kuharap tak ada perasaan lebih untuk Sehun, karena aku tahu setiap perempuan pasti akan menyukai laki-laki sempurna seperti Sehun. Tak terkecuali aku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekolah bersama hari ini?" Tanya Sehun padaku.

"Aku harus kumpul di klub dance dan tak tahu jam berapa aku akan pulang," Jawabku.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menunggumu. Lagi pula aku juga akan latihan, seminggu lagi akan ada pertandingan antar sekolah." Kata Sehun.

"Tapi aku akan pulang dengan Baekhyun."

"Kalau begitu kita pulang bertiga." -Sehun

"Tapii..."

"Kau selalu menghindariku, apa ada yang salah? Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu." Katanya.

"Maaf, Sehun. Aku harus ke kelas." Kataku sambil beranjak dari posisiku sekarang.

"Tunggu!" Katanya sambil menarik tanganku, mencegah ku pergi.

Tangan kokoh itu, kulit halus berwarna seputih susu itu, menyentuh tanganku, memberikan sesuatu seperti kejutan listrik kedalam jantungku, entah apa ini, aku tidak tahu. Oh Tuhan, apakah aku benar-benar sudah terpesona dengan laki-laki sempurna ini? Meski aku tahu, aku tak pernah bisa memilikinya karena aku tak cantik dan populer, Tuhan apa yang harus kulakukan?

"Ada apa lagi?" Tanyaku sambil menggerakkan tanganku agar ia berhenti menggenggamnya.

"Jangan acuh padaku, aku hanya ingin kita berteman." Katanya lagi.

"Berhentilah berkata seperti itu Sehun, aku akan lebih dimusuhi disekolah ini jika tahu kalau kau ingin menjadi temanku." Jawabku.

"Kenapa mereka memusuhimu? Mereka tak berhak melakukan itu. Dan mereka tak berhak mengatur aku harus berteman dengan siapa." -Sehun

"Aku harus kekelas, menjauhlah Hun." Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkannya.

Aku buru-buru menuju kelasku, pelajaran akan segera dimulai, aku tak boleh terlambat atau aku akan dihukum sekaligus dibully dikelas. Aku benci hal itu, meski setiap hari aku sudah biasa merasakannya tapi tetap saja aku tidak suka hal itu. Apa yang salah dari diriku? Karena aku tak cantik dan populer? Karena kulitku tak seputih teman-teman perempuanku? Aku benci jika mengingatnya, tapi aku harus tabah, aku harus kuat, aku harus berubah demi hari yang lebih baik.

"Hei, kau!" Seorang gadis seperti memanggilku ketika aku melintasi kelas 2A. Akupun cepat menoleh.

"Kau yang bernama Kai?" Tanya dia, gadis cantik bernama Kyungsoo yang juga sama terkenalnya dengan Xiumin.

"Iya, ada apa Kyung?" Tanyaku.

"Woaaa... Aku tak menyangka bahwa aku begitu populer bahkan dikalangan alien sepertimu." Katanya menyindirku.

"Alien? Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Iya kau itu alien, ada dikalangan minoriti yang hanya mementingkan belajar dan belajar bahkan kau melupakan penampilanmu yang , wow sangat-sangat kuno itu. Kau tahu, kau begitu merusak pemandangan, Kai. Tapi aku terkejut dengan penampilanmu kemarin, hei apa kau punya dua kepribadian?" Kyungsoo mengatakan semua hal yang ia suka.

"Apa kau sedang memujiku, Kyung? Terimakasih atas pujianmu, tapi aku sudah hampir terlambat masuk kekelas." Kataku.

"Cih, percaya diri sekali kau. Kau bahkan tak lebih baik dariku, jadi jangan coba-coba mendekati Sehun!" Kata Kyungsoo, mengancamku.

"Sehun? Apa dia kekasihmu?" Tanyaku.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau harus tahu ya, Sehun itu tak suka dengan gadis jelek sepertimu, ditambah lagi kau itu hitam, Kai! Oh apa kau berdarah campuran, hah?" -Kyungsoo

"Aku mengerti, Kyung. Aku akan menuruti perkataanmu, jadi biarkan aku pergi, Oke. Bye bye..." Kataku langsung pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang kini masih berdiri didepan kelas 2A.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa berkata seperti itu, kurasa dia bukan pacar Sehun. Jika memang iya, mungkin aku sudah mengetahui berita itu lewat mulut-mulut penggosip dikelasku. Tapi masa bodohlah dengan itu semua, sekarang aku harus setengah berlari menuju kelasku.

"Hei hitam, darimana saja kau? Guru menitipkan lembar soal itu, kita harus segera menyalin soal itu. Tulis dipapan tulis!" Kata seseorang dikelasku.

"Kenapa harus aku? Yang bertugas hari ini bukan aku." Jawabku.

"Woaaa... Aku mendengar kalimat pemberontakan, kau sudah mulai berani ya. Lihat, baru diterima di klub dance saja sudah sesombong itu. Kau bahkan belum punya teman, Kai. Kau pikir kau hebat, hah?" Kata seorang teman perempuan yang duduk dibelakang bangku ku.

"Ah aku tahu, kita buang saja tas dan bukunya keluar, bukankah kita tak membutuhkan orang seperti dia?" Kata seorang dipojok kelas.

"Jangan...! Baik-baik, aku akan menulisnya." Kataku pada teman-teman dikelas.

Seperti biasa, tak ada yang membelaku, mereka hanya menatapku dan kemudian acuh kembali. Rasanya begitu hampa jika seperti ini, jika boleh aku akan meninggalkan kelas ini sekarang tapi apalah daya aku tak mampu melakukan apapun.

Bel berakhirnya pelajaran berbunyi, semua murid dikelas berbondong-bondong meninggalkan kelas. Begitu pula aku, tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda, didepan pintu kelasku berdisi seorang gadis cantik yang nampak menungguku. Dia melambaikan tangannya padaku, meski ada yang terus menyapanya tapi entah kenapa dia seperti tetap fokus padaku. Akupun tersenyum, setelah memasukkan semua buku kedalam tasku, aku segera menemuinya.

"Xiumin, maaf aku lama." Kataku padanya.

"Tidak apa, Kai. Ayo kita segera ke ruang klub." Kata Xiumin.

"Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita kekelas Kyungsoo juga. Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu." Lanjutnya.

"K..K.. Kyungsoo?" Aku kaget mendengar Xiumin menyebut nama Kyungsoo.

"Iya, kau pasti belum mengenalnya, bukan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Aku hanya sekedar tahu orangnya saja, bukankah dia juga salah satu gadis populer disekolah ini? Siapa yang tidak mengenal dia." Jawabku.

"Benarkah? Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kyungsoo sepopuler itu, ah mungkin aku sudah dikalahkan olehnya yah." Kata Xiumin padaku.

"Tidak Xi, bagiku kau lebih populer dan menarik daripada dia."

"Ahahaha... Sungguh? Lucu sekali ada yang mengatakan hal ini padaku. Jadi kita akan berteman terus, kan?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Hmmm... Apa tidak apa-apa?" Aku balik bertanya.

"Aku tak cantik dan populer sepertimu, kau sangat baik, aku takut jika orang-orang malah menyebutku hanya ingin ikut populer bersama mu." Lanjutku.

"Hei apa yang kau katakan? Numpang populer, tidak Kai! Kurasa kau yang akan tenar dengan sendirinya karena bakat dan kemampuanmu itu." Jawab Xiumin.

Aku kemudian terdiam dan menatap kearahnya, tak tahu harus berkata apa. Aku merasa sangat tak berguna, terus saja bersembunyi tak berani menampakkan diriku sendiri. Bahkan ketika aku sudah memiliki teman seperti Xiumin, aku tetap tak bisa percaya diri.

"Hei Kai, itu Kyungsoo. Kyungie!" Xiumin memanggil Kyungsoo.

Gadis yang memiliki nama itupun menoleh kearahku dan Xiumin, memasang tatapan mata mematikannya. Kurasa tatapan itu untukku.

"Hei Kyungie, kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Itu sangat menakutkan, jangan jadi gadis yang galak ya, nanti fans mu berkurang." Kata Xiumin pada Kyungsoo.

"Woa, jangan terlalu percaya diri Xi, aku tak sedang menatapmu." Jawab Kyungsoo, ketus.

"Jadi kau menatapku, begitu?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Syukurlah kau menyadarinya." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Hei hei, jadi kalian sudah saling mengenal ya?" Xiumin menatapku dan Kyungsoo.

"Xi, tidak mungkin aku mengenal alien macam dia. Kurasa dia saja yang mengenalku, kau tahu kan seberapa terkenalnya aku disekolah ini." Ya, kali ini Kyungsoo mengeluarkan kata-kata yang terdengar begitu menyebalkan ditelingaku.

"Iya kau benar Kyung, tak mungkin kau mengenalku yah." Akhirnya aku mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo, daripada nanti dia berceloteh terus.

"Nah kau dengar sendiri kan Xi? Oh ya, kau tidak akan mengajakku keruang klub bersama dengan si gadis choco ini kan?" Tanya Kyungsoo tiba-tiba.

"Kyung, kau memanggilnya apa? Gadis choco? Em itu terdengar imut, oh iya kita kan teman jadi tidak apa-apa kan kalau ke ruang klub bersama seperti ini? Ayolah Kyung, jangan menyombongkan diri terus." Kata Xiumin.

"Imut? Ih, itu terdengar menjijikan bagiku. Oh ya dan satu lagi Xi, aku tak akan pernah menganggapnya teman jadi jangan memaksaku untuk bersama dengannya ya! Aku tak mau popularitasku turun hanya karena berteman dengan alien. Kalau kau mau bersamanya silahkan saja! Aku tidak peduli." Kyungsoo kemudian pergi meninggalkan kami berdua.

Aku hanya diam melihat Kyungsoo seperti itu, ya kurasa dia memang tidak menyukaiku. Dia membenciku. Atau mungkin karena aku dekat dengan Sehun kemarin? Ah kenapa aku sudah punya musuh disaat aku belum memiliki banyak teman? Apa aku harus berhenti sampai disini saja? Atau lanjut? Oh Tuhan aku begitu takut rasanya.

"Kai, kau kenapa?" Xiumin tiba-tiba mengagetkanku yang sedang melamun.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Maafkan Kyungsoo yah, dia memang gadis yang sadis." Lanjutnya.

"Tak apa Xi, aku tahu kalau aku memang tak pantas menjadi teman kalian."

"Kenapa? Ayolah Kai, jangan dengarkan dia, dia memang begitu, dulu waktu aku baru pertama berteman dengannya juga seperti itu. Dia itu orang yang tak mau punya saingan, dia juga sulit berteman, tapi semua berubah setelah dia begitu terkenal disekolah ini. Dengan mudahnya banyak orang yang mendekati dia. Tapi tetap saja dia sering sendirian dan hanya aku yang terkadang menemaninya." Xiumin bercerita padaku.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka kalau Kyungsoo seperti itu."

"Dan sekarang kau sudah tahu, bukan? Jadi jangan pikirkan dia lagi, kau tahu aku sedang sangat bahagia karena mendapat teman seimut kau jadi jangan kacaukan mood ku, oke." Katanya yang kini menggenggam tanganku.

"Ayo kita keruang klub, dan jangan lupa terus tersenyum ya. Kau sangat imut jika senyum, Kai." Tambahnya sambil memberiku senyum penyemangat.

Aku tak mengerti, apakah benar Kyungsoo seperti itu? Apakah sebenarnya dia sepertiku? Padahal kurasa hidupnya begitu sempurna, tapi tak apalah, aku hanya perlu mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan Xiumin. Semoga saja semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

DI RUANG KLUB

"Ya, bisakah kita mulai sekarang?"

"Perkenalkan, Zhang Yixing, atau biasa dipanggil Lay. Aku adalah ketua klub ini. Mulai hari ini, mari kita memulai banyak hal baru." Kata Lay sunbaenim memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Dan agenda hari ini adalah perkenalan member grup. Aku hanya ingin melihat kalian perkenalan didepan semua member dan memperlihatkan sedikit kemampuan kalian. Bisa dimengerti?" Tambah Lay sunbaenim.

Oh tidak! Perkenalan? Unjuk kemampuan? Baru hari pertama tapi sudah seperti ini, Tuhan kenapa aku begitu gugup untuk ini? Aku merasakan ruangan ini sudah tak memiliki AC ketika aku mengetahui apa yang harus kulakukan hari ini. Tidak tidak, aku harus tenang harus tenang,semua akan baik-baik saja, lagipula ini hanya perkenalan dan menunjukkan sedikit gerakan kan?

"Kau kenapa, Kai? Kau sakit? Kenapa wajahmu pucat dan berkeringat?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa Xi, aku hanya sedikit gugup." Jawabku.

"Oh ya Tuhan, kenapa kau langsung gugup seperti ini, Kai. Tenanglah." Xiumin mulai panik.

"Emm... Aku akan berusaha, Xi. Tenang saja, jangan panik." Jawabku.

"Hei hei, bagaimana aku tidak panik kau begitu pucat Kai. Sini sini aku lap keringatmu juga."

"Ya, bagaimana kalau kita mulai perkenalan dari ya, Xiumin-sshi." Kata Lay Sunbaenim membuat aku dan Xiumin kaget.

"Aaa aku?" Xiumin mulai telmi.

"Iya, bisakah perkenalannya dimulai darimu?" Tanya Lay Sunbaenim.

"Ya, sunbaenim." Jawab Xiumin yang kini mulai berdiri dan melangkah ketengah ruangan menghadap member dance lainnya.

"Perkenalkan, aku Xiumin dari tingkat dua." Ucapnya dengan nada begitu tenang padahal aku tahu bahwa dia begitu cemas dengan keadaanku.

"Ne, lihat Xiumin begitu cantik bukan? Aku sungguh beruntung bisa satu klub bersama dia." Kata seseorang yang duduk dibelakangku dengan suara lirih yang masih bisa kudengar.

"Kau tahu, jika kita berteman dengannya mungkin saja kita bisa ikut terkenal. Xiumin itu kan ulzzang sekolah kita. Liat wajahnya sangat cantik." Sambung seseorang disebelahnya.

"Hei hei, tapi kurasa akan sulit berteman dengannya. Xiumin sangat dekat dengan anak itu bukan?"

"Woaa, anak hitam itu hah? Kudengar dia dikucilkan dikelasnya, padahal semester lalu dia masuk peringkat lima puluh teratas disekolah kita. Ah siapa ya namanya, aku lupa."

"Kai, iya namanya Kai. Aku tidak tahu kenapa Xiumin sangat dekat dengan orang kuno itu." Mereka saling berbisik membicarakanku dan Xiumin.

Sebegitu buruk kah aku dimana mereka? Kenapa harus aku lagi yang tidak disukai? Aku hanya ingin berteman, aku ingin punya teman, kenapa mereka malah memperlakukanku seperti ini? Aku harus bertahan, harus! Aku akan membuat Baekhyun semakin khawatir padaku jika aku tak memiliki teman. Aku juga akan membuat Xiumin kecewa padaku jika aku tiba-tiba meninggalkannya hanya karena dibully oleh member klub dance. Aku harus kuat, aku sudah melewati masa yang lebih menyakitkan daripada ini. Aku harus terus berjalan jika ingin mewujudkan semua mimpiku dan membuat orang terdekatku tidak khawatir lagi dengan keadaanku.

Kemudian didepan kini terlihat Xiumin sedang menampilkan tariannya. Dan sama seperti aku pertama kali melihat penampilannya, dia selalu mengagumkan. Ketika sudah banyak member yang memperkenalkan diri kini yang tersisa hanya aku dan Kyungsoo. sesekali aku menatap kearahnya yang duduk didekat seorang sunbaenim yang tak kuketahui siapa namanya. Lagi-lagi dia menatapku dengan pandangan mengerikannya. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat dia tidak menyukaiku? Sehun? Apakah karena Sehun? Seharusnya dia tak perlu takut, karena dia lebih cantik dariku. Seharusnya Sehun lebih tertarik dengan Kyungsoo, tapi kenapa Kyungsoo malah menyuruhku menjauhi Sehun? Kyung, aku menyadari bahwa aku bukanlah rivalmu. Seharusnya kita berteman, tapi kenapa kau terlihat begitu membenciku?

"Kau masih gugup?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ah, sudah lumayan reda." Jawabku.

"Kai, percayalah kau itu bisa. Bahkan aku yakin kau akan melebihiku, ayo kita terus belajar bersama." Dan kemudian dia tersenyum padaku, membuat aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baik, bisakah Kai selanjutnya?" Tanya Lay Sunbaenim.

Aku hanya mengangguk dan kemudian berdiri menuju tengah ruang klub.

"Perkenalkan, aku Kim Kai dari tingkat dua."

"Woa ternyata dia punya marga korea, kukira dia tidak sama dengan kita." Celetuk seseorang dibelakang sana.

"Mungkin dia punya darah campuran, lihat saja rambutnya saja coklat bergelombang dan kulitnya coklat seperti itu." Balas seseorang disampingnya.

"Apa kau berpikir dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi coklat?"

"Tidak mungkin dia berani mengecat rambutnya, dia orang yang kuno dan tertutup. Mana mungkin di atau fashion dan urusan cat rambut."

"Yak, bisakah kalian tenang?" Lay Sunbaenim membuat ruang klub menjadi hening kembali.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau tampilkan kali ini, Kai?" Tanya Lay Sunbaenim.

"Aku..."

"Aku akan..."

Sial, aku mulai gugup lagi. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak tahu akan menampilkan apa.

"Kai, buatlah kami percaya bahwa kau punya skill." kata Lay Sunbaenim.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu harus apa." Jawabku.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha..." Ruang klub penuh dengan tawa yang ramai kini.

Aku ditertawakan?

"Cukup, cukup! Berhenti!" Lay Sunbaenim memperingatkan agar mereka berhenti tertawa.

"Apa kau tak punya persediaan tarian dikepalamu itu, Kai?" Tanya Lay sunbaenim, sepertinya dia sudah merasa tak nyaman dengan sikapku.

"Aku... Aku akan..." Sial, berbicarapun aku gugup.

"Ah sunbaenim, kurasa Kai bisa mencover dance yang pernah kubawakan waktu audisi." Xiumin mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Benarkah? Apa kau punya lagunya?" Tanya Lay Sunbaenim pada Xiumin.

"Aku akan memutar lagunya, oh atau mungkin aku akan ikut menari." Kata Xiumin.

"Kau siap, Kai?" Tanya Xiumin.

One, Two, Three...

Lagu Call Me Baby diputar, diawali dengan gerakan Xiumin yang mempesona dan kemudian dia lama kelamaan musik itu membuatku ingin menari.

 ** _Bichnaneun geotdeuleun manha_**  
 ** _Geu ane jinjjareul bwabwa_**  
 ** _Call me baby Call me baby_**  
 ** _Call me baby Call me baby_**  
 ** _You know my name girl_**  
 ** _Neol hyanghae keojyeogan maeuma_**  
 ** _Neo malgon geu muneul dada_**  
 ** _You know I'm here girl_**  
 ** _Call me baby Call me baby_**  
 ** _Myeoch beonirado Call me girl_**

Lagu itu terus diputar sampai akhirnya aku begitu menikmati gerakan demi gerakan yang sudah kuhafal sejak lama. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Xiumin tahu bahwa aku mengusai gerakan lagu ini, yang jelas setelah ini aku harus berterimakasih padanya. Seketika ruang klub yang tadinya membuatku gugup kini berubah menjadi tempat yang menyenangkan ketika semua orang didalamnya tersenyum dan menikmati penampilanku, meskipun disebelah sana ada seorang gadis yang tak menampakkan rasa senangnya terhadapku, ya dia masih tetap begitu, Kyungsoo.

Aku melihat kearah jam tanganku, 17.30 sudah sangat sore. Meski terkadang aku pulang pada waktu seperti ini tapi rasanya hari ini berbeda, ada warna baru dalam hidupku. Ada senyuman dari banyak orang yang ditujukan padaku, ada orang baru yang membuatku nyaman dan kurasa ini tidak buruk.

"Kai, maaf aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Ibuku menjemputku lagi hari ini." Kata Xiumin.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku juga akan pulang bersama Baekhyun sunbaenim. Terimakasih atas tadi ya" Jawabku.

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau menguasai dance lagu itu. Ketika aku tampil aku tak sengaja melihatmu reflek memperagakan beberapa gerakan, jadi kurasa kau memang tahu gerakan dilagu itu. Oh iya bukankah kau selalu bersamanya? Dia kekasihmu ya?" Xiumin bertanya dan terdengar begitu penasaran.

"Bukan, bukan. Dia itu kakak sepupuku, dia selalu menjagaku disini dan setiap pulang sekolah dia rela menungguku untuk pulang bersama." Aku menjelaskan semuanya pada Xiumin.

"Yaaaahh, kukira dia itu pacarmu. Yasudah aku pulang dulu ya, kau hati-hati pulang bersama sunbaenim itu. Sampai bertemu besok ya." Katanya sambil menebar senyumnya padaku.

Kini aku melihat gadis cantik itu pulang menaiki mobil berwarna hitam dan kemudian pergi menjauh dariku. Seketika aku mengingat dimana sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu. Apakah dia melupakanku?

"Kai..." teriak seseorang dikejauhan

"Ya, Baek kemana saja kau?" Aku menoleh kesumber suara itu.

Oh tidak, dia bukan Baekhyun. Sehun. Ya, dia Sehun.

"Kau menunggu Baekhyun sunbaenim?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Iya." Jawabku singkat.

"Dia sudah pulang tadi, dan dia menitipkanmu padaku. Kurasa kita bisa pulang bersama." Katanya.

DEG... Oh Tuhan, apalagi ini? Bagaimana bisa Baekhyun bodoh itu menitipkanku pada malaikat tampan seperti Sehun? Tidak tidak, aku tidak boleh pulang bersamanya. Aku tidak ingin salah tingkah didepan manusia sempurna ini.

"Oh kalau begitu aku akan pulang sendiri, sampai jumpa, Hun." Kataku, mulai melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Kai..." Lagi, kurasa ini kali keduanya ia menarik tanganku.

"Kau tahu, aku selalu dingin kepada tiap perempuan. Tapi tidak dengamu, jadi bisakah kau tak bersikap dingin padaku?" Katanya sambil menatapku membuatku tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan miliknya.

"Maafkan aku, Hun. Tapi kurasa kita tak bisa berteman, aku harus menjauhimu." Aku mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.

"Kenapa, Kai? Katakan jika ada yang mengganggumu." Sehun sedikit berteriak.

Akupun kembali berbalik menghadapnya.

"Tidak ada, Hun. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertimu mendekatiku." Kataku seadanya.

"Aku hanya..."

"Sehun!" Teriak seorang gadis.

Sehun menoleh kearahnya, dia Kyungsoo.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi, ternyata kau ada disini." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.

"Kyung, bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?" Kata Sehun.

"Apa maksudmu, Hun? Bukankah kita memang biasa seperti ini?" Kyungsoo terlihat menggenggam Sehun lebih erat.

"Aku permisi pulang, semuanya sampai jumpa besok." Aku membungkuk, dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Ada apa dengan Sehun? Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu ingin berteman denganku? Dan Kyungsoo, kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan mudahnya? Tidak tidak, kenapa aku jadi cemburu seperti ini? Aku harus pulang dan sepertinya aku akan memarahi Baekhyun bodoh setelah ini. Tak kusangka aku memiliki kakak sepupu macam dia.

Selanjutnya ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka berdua, aku menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan Sehun dan reaksi Kyungsoo yang langsung menatap marah kearahku. Kurasa aku akan menemui masalah baru setelah ini.

**TBC**

 **Terimakasih yang udah mau baca cerita gaje dari aku. Terimakasih yang udah Review. Maafkan kegaje-an ku ya, Sehun belum muncul banyak. Mudah-mudahan di next chapter Sehun bisa muncul banyak ya. Jadi momen Sekai yang bikin jedor jedor bisa keluar.**

 **Sangkyu semuaaaaaa...**


	3. Chapter 3

I CALL YOU 'MY DREAM'

Chapter 3

* * *

 **CAST :** EXO's Sehun , EXO's Kai (GS: Kai Female) ,

 **Cameo :** Other member EXO (Baekhyun: Male, Lay: Male, Chanyeol: Male, Suho: Male, Chen: Male, Xiumin: Female, Kyungsoo: Female)

Genre : Romance, Drama

* * *

 _ **"Maafkan aku, Hun. Tapi kurasa kita tak bisa berteman, aku harus menjauhimu." Aku mencoba melepaskan diri darinya.**_

 _ **"Kenapa, Kai? Katakan jika ada yang mengganggumu." Sehun sedikit berteriak.**_

 _ **Akupun kembali berbalik menghadapnya.**_

 _ **"Tidak ada, Hun. Aku hanya tidak mengerti kenapa orang sepertimu mendekatiku." Kataku seadanya.**_

 _ **"Aku hanya..."**_

 _ **"Sehun!" Teriak seorang gadis.**_

 _ **Sehun menoleh kearahnya, dia Kyungsoo.**_

 _ **"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana tadi, ternyata kau ada disini." Kata Kyungsoo yang kini tiba-tiba menarik tangan Sehun dan menggenggamnya.**_

 _ **"Kyung, bisakah kau bersikap biasa saja?" Kata Sehun.**_

 _ **"Apa maksudmu, Hun? Bukankah kita memang biasa seperti ini?" Kyungsoo terlihat menggenggam Sehun lebih erat.**_

 _ **"Aku permisi pulang, semuanya sampai jumpa besok." Aku membungkuk, dan kemudian meninggalkan mereka berdua.**_

 _ **Ada apa dengan Sehun? Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa dia begitu ingin berteman denganku? Dan Kyungsoo, kenapa dia begitu dekat dengan Sehun? Kenapa dia menggenggam tangan Sehun dengan mudahnya? Tidak tidak, kenapa aku jadi cemburu seperti ini? Aku harus pulang dan sepertinya aku akan memarahi Baekhyun bodoh setelah ini. Tak kusangka aku memiliki kakak sepupu macam dia.**_

 _ **Selanjutnya ketika aku melangkahkan kakiku menjauhi mereka berdua, aku menoleh kebelakang. Melihat Kyungsoo yang ditinggalkan Sehun dan reaksi Kyungsoo yang langsung menatap marah kearahku. Kurasa aku akan menemui masalah baru setelah ini.**_

* * *

Aku berjalan sendirian menuju rumah, baru ingat bahwa sangat jarang menemukan moment seperti ini. Sore hari, keramaian, juga kesepian yang hadir didiriku. Tanpa sepupu aneh yang selalu menemaniku, dan kini digantikan dengan rangkaian hal yang membuat kepalaku pusing. Sehun, bayangan itu muncul lagi, lagi dan lagi. Membuatku muak dengan semuanya, ini terlalu aneh bagiku, ya sangat-sangat aneh, bagaimana bisa orang seperti dia mendekatiku? Bagaimana bisa orang itu ingin berteman denganku? Terlebih lagi kini Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat tak menyukaiku. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Haruskah aku lari dari semua masalah ini? ah kurasa tidak bisa, aku hanya bisa melanjutkan hari-hariku seperti biasanya, lagipula aku tetap harus percaya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Kini aku sudah sampai didepan komplek rumahku namun ada yang mengganggu pandanganku karena tepat dirumah Baekhyun ada seorang laki-laki berseragam sama denganku yang terlihat seperti menunggu sesuatu. Akupun berjalan menuju laki-laki itu.

"Permisi, apa anda mencari seseorang?" Tanyaku.

"Ah iya, apakah benar ini rumah Byun Baekhyun sunbaenim?" Tanya laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Iya benar, aku sepupunya dan aku tinggal disamping rumah Baekhyun. Tunggu, kau memanggilnya sunbaenim? Kau berada ditingkat berapa memangnya?" Aku mulai penasaran dengannya.

"Namaku Park Chanyeol, aku anggota tim basket dan berada di tingkat dua, dan kau? Oh kau yang ikut audisi dance waktu itu ya?" Dia berbalik menanyaiku.

"Oh iya, itu aku. Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak masuk? Ketuk saja pintunya, Baekhyun pasti didalam." Kataku padanya.

"Tidak, tidak… Dia tidak ingin menemuiku, kurasa dia marah padaku. Kai. Itu namamu kan?" Ujar Chanyeol.

"Woa, apakah kau membuat kesalahan fatal? Sebentar, sebentar, kau tahu namaku?" Tanyaku padanya.

"Tentu saja, Sehun sering bercerita tentang kau padaku. Oh iya terimakasih karena kau telah memecahkan Kristal es yang ada dihati Sehun, karena sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperhatian itu dengan gadis lain. Tapi entah kenapa denganmu dia berubah menjadi sangat lembut." Lelaki didepanku ini bercerita.

"Maaf Park Chanyeol, aku tak mengerti apa yang katakan tentang Sehun, aku juga tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraanmu berkaitan dengan Sehun. Tapi kali ini aku akan membantumu untuk menemui Baekhyun." Kataku pada Chanyeol.

"Mwo? Ternyata ada gadis yang ekspresinya hanya datar seperti itu ketika mendengar dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sehun. Setahuku tak ada yang mampu menolak seseorang seperti Sehun. Kau sungguh istimewa, Kai. Dan ngomong-ngomong terimakasih banyak mau membantuku. Jadi, bisa kau panggil Baekhyun sunbaenim?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Dengar ya Park Chanyeol, jika kau ingin kubantu maka diamlah! Dan jangan lagi bercerita dengan Sehun, aku muak dengannya, Kau tahu. Dan satu lagi, kau diam saja disini, aku akan masuk menemui sepupuku yang menyebalkan itu." Kataku sambil memberi peringatan pada Chanyeol.

"Baiklah Kai, baiklah, aku mengerti. Tak kusangka gadis sediam kau bisa menyeramkan juga yah." Ujar lelaki tinggi itu.

"Kau ingin kubantu tidak?" Tanyaku agak geram karena kecerewetannya.

"Iya iya,.. Kumohon bantu aku Kai…" Kemudian ia memasang wajah memelas, sebenarnya apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada sepupu menyebalkanku itu? Aku yakin ia telah membuat kerusuhan dengan preman flower boy macam Baekhyun itu. tapi aku tak terlalu ingin memikirkan masalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang jelas kali ini aku akan memarahi Baekhyun karena telah meninggalkanku disekolah. Ya hitung-hitung aku bisa membantu Chanyeol yang sudah memberiku beberapa informasi karena ia adalah teman Sehun, eh tunggu, kenapa aku jadi menginginkan informasi tentang Sehun. Aaaaa aku bisa-bisa gila dibuatnya, laki-laki sempurna itu, dia, dia datang tiba-tiba diwaktu yang tidak kuduga, dan kurasa bayangannya tertinggal didalam hatiku namun tak pernah mau diakui. Dia, sama sekali tak ingin kuberi nama. Dia, seseorang yang diam-diam mengajarkanku apa namanya jatuh cinta.

"Baekhyun…" Teriakku ketika masuk kedalam rumah sepupu tercintaku itu.

Jangan tanyakan kemana Ahjumma dan Ahjushi ku, sore hari seperti ini mereka belum pulang kerumah dan seperti biasa hanya akan ada Baekhyun didalam rumah minimalis dua lantai ini. tapi kenapa belum ada respon dari pemilik nama Baekhyun itu? kemana dia?

"Baekhyun!" Akhirnya aku berteriak lebih keras.

"Ya Tuhan, Kai… Teriakanmu jelek sekali." Kata Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang berada dikamarnya dilantai dua.

"Itu karena aku meneriakkan namamu. Turun kau, penghianat!" Teriakku padanya.

"Apa maksudmu penghianat, huh?" Tanyanya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau meninggalkanku disekolah, kau tidak menungguku pulang, kau jahat!" Aku merajuk.

"Hei lihat sepupuku ini, kau begitu imut jika sedang marah Kai. Woa, apa kau takut diculik? Ah tidak tidak, kau kan pulang dengan pria tampan dan kekar mana mungkin ada yang berani menculikmu. Nah jadi bisa kau ceritakan bagaimana saat kau pulang dengan Sehun tadi." Kata Baekhyun.

"Baek, berhentilah menyebutkan namanya lagi! Sehun itu sudah punya kekasih, aku tak pulang bersamanya!" Kataku pada Baekhyun.

"Apa? sehun sudah punya kekasih? Tidak mungkin, Kai. Paling gadis itu hanya mengaku memacari Sehun, kau tahu kan betapa tampannya Sehun sehingga banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya. Jadi kau jangan berpikiran dia sudah punya kekasih, oke." Kata Baekhyun.

"Aaaaahhh… Aku tidak peduli, Baek! Kau jangan mencoba menjodohkanku dengan Sehun ya, aku sebal pokoknya aku sebaaalll…" Teriakku, lagi.

"Iya Kai, iya… Maafkan aku ya, tapi jika satu saat kau benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan Sehun, kau harus berterimakasih denganku ya! Hahaha…" Baekhyun menertawakanku.

"Aish, Baekhyun! Menyebalkan!" Aku geram.

"Hahaha,,, Kau sangat lucu jika seperti itu, Kai." Kata Baekhyun tak bisa menghentikan tawanya.

"Oh iya ngomong-ngomong tunggu sebentar ya." Kataku tiba-tiba.

"Ada apa emangnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Pokoknya kau diam saja disini, aku bawa sesuatu." Kataku sambil berlari keluar menjemput Chanyeol.

Dan ketika aku kearahnya, dia terlihat sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Iya Hun, sudah ya, gadis yang kau suka sudah datang." Katanya pada seseorang yang dipanggil "Hun" itu.

Mungkinkah dia, Sehun?

"Jadi apa aku bisa masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Iya masuklah." Kataku sambil masuk kembali kerumah Baekhyun.

Diikuti dengan Chanyeol dibelakangku.

"Baekhyun…" Aku memanggil Baekhyun yang kini sedang duduk santai disofa.

"Iya Kai, dan kau…" Baekhyun terkejut.

"Sunbaenim… Aku…" Chanyeol tergugup.

"Kenapa kau ada disini? Enyah kau!" Baekhyun terdengar sangat marah dan mengusir Chanyeol.

"Baek, aku tidak tahu masalahmu dan Chanyeol. Tapi setidaknya biarkan dia bicara dan meminta maaf jika dia punya salah denganmu." Kataku pada Baekhyun yang terlihat begitu marah.

"Aku tak peduli, Kai. Sekarang pergilah! Pergi kalian semua!" Teriak Baekhyun.

Aku tersentak kaget, tidak biasanya Baekhyun semarah ini. Sebenarnya apa yang diperbuat Chanyeol ini? aku sungguh tak mengerti.

"Ayo kita keluar saja, Kai. Turuti saja apa yang diinginkan sepupumu ini. lagi pula dia juga tidak ingin mendengar permintaan maafku." Kata Chanyeol padaku.

"Tapi Yeol…"

"Sudahlah Kai. Ayo…" Chanyeol menarik tanganku.

Ia membawaku keluar rumah Baekhyun.

"Lain kali saja aku akan meminta maaf pada sepupumu itu." kata Chanyeol.

"Iya, kurasa dia sedang tidak mood kali ini Yeol. Tapi sebenarnya apa masalahmu dengannya?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Ini sulit, Kai. Nanti saja kujelaskan." Jawabnya.

"Oh iya dimana rumahmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Itu tepat disamping rumah Baekhyun. Kenapa memangnya?" tanya ku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin membagi info saja pada Sehun nanti." Jawab Chanyeol.

"Apa?" Aku kaget setengah berteriak.

"Kenapa? Siapa tahu nanti Sehun akan mengunjungi rumahmu kan. Kau harusnya beruntung karena Sehun itu menyukaimu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, Park Chanyeol dengar ya! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bilang Sehun itu menyukaiku. Lagipula bagaimana bisa dia menyukaiku? Aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Aku hanya beberapa kali berbicara dengannya. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kau bilang kalau dia suka padaku? Permainan macam apa ini?" Aku mengomel padanya.

" Hahaha… aku juga tidak tahu Kai kenapa Sehun menyukaimu. Tapi aku sangat mengetahuinya, dia tidak sedang bermain yang jelas." Ujarnya.

Aku diam, enggan merespon apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol.

"Yasudah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya. Sampai ketemu besok. Oh ya satu lagi, kurasa kau perlu menstyling rambutmu. Kau akan terlihat lebih cantik kurasa. Yak, sampai jumpa Kai…" Kata Chanyeol sambil berlalu.

"Isshh… Siapa dia berani mengomentari tentangku. Memangnya aku sejelek itu apa yah? Huh…" Gumamku pelan.

"Kai…" Baekhyun memanggilku dari arah pintu rumahnya.

"Ne… Kenapa? Tadi kau mengusirku." Kataku dengan nada ketus.

"aku itu mengusir si kuping gajah itu, bukan kau. Lagipula hoobae kurang ajar seperti dia harus diberi pelajaran. Benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun." Kata Baekhyun.

"kurasa aku setuju denganmu, Baek. Dia sangat tidak sopan. Masa dia mengomentari rambutku. Katanya kalau aku menstyling lagi rambutku akan terlihat lebih bagus. Huh, memangnya siapa dia berani komentar tentang rambutku." Kataku pada Baekhyun.

"Mwo? Hahahah… dia berkata seperti itu? hahaha… kurasa itu benar Kai. Oh Ya Tuhan, dia benar-benar jujur. Benar, kurasa kau harus styling rambutmu." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau ini sama saja seperti dia." Kataku.

"Hahaha… Tapi ada benarnya, sudah besok kau pergi dengan Xiumin saja. Kurasa dia pintar urusan fashion." Kata Baekhyun.

"Tapi Baek…" Kataku.

"Apalagi?"

"Ceritakan dulu masalahmu dan Chanyeol itu!"

"Tidak akan!" jawabnya ketus.

"Cih, dasar pelit!" kataku.

"Sudah sana pulang! Dan ingat, jangan berteman dengan orang seperti dia!" kata Baekhyun padaku.

"Hei, tanpa kau menyuruhkupun aku mengerti Baek. Lagipula dia juga temannya Sehun, jadi aku tak mau berteman dengannya." Jawabku.

Akupun keluar dari halaman rumah Baekhyun dan berjalan menuju rumahku. Kejadian hari ini benar-benar rumit, rasanya aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi.

 **ESOK HARINYA**

Aku merapikan buku dimeja dan menaruhnya kedalam tasku, kelas sudah sepi karena semua teman sekelasku buru-buru meninggalkan ruangan. Ada yang langsung pulang kerumah, ada yang ikut kegiatan klub ada juga yang bermain-main diluar sana. Ya hanya itu yang aku tahu, sementara aku hari ini bersiap mengikuti kegiatan klub. Diluar kelas Xiumin terlihat sedang menungguku, rasanya begitu senang mengetahui dia kini adalah temanku.

"Kai…" Dia terdengar memanggilku dari luar.

"Ne… Tunggu sebentar." Kataku padanya. Selanjutnya aku berlari kearah Xiumin yang sedang berdiri didekat pintu.

"Kau lama Kai, lihat aku sampai beruban." Xiumin mulai bercanda.

"Kyaaa… Mana mana? Aku ingin melihat uban milik Xiumin si gadis cantik itu? hahaha…" Kataku sambil tertawa.

"Uuu… Kai jahat, malah meledekku." Xiumin kemudian mengeluarkan pout nya.

"Hei lihat itu sangat imut, Xi. Hahaha sudah, sudah! kalau begini kita tidak akan sampai ke ruang klub karena bercanda terus." Kataku padanya.

"Biar saja. Lagipula aku jarang sekali bercanda dengan orang, entah kenapa orang lain suka sekali memperlakukanku dengan formal. Aku kan masih muda, harusnya bertingkah biasa saja kan lebih enak. Bukan begitu, Kai?" Katanya padaku.

"Ya, ya mungkin semua orang menganggapmu orang tua jadi seperti itu. hahaha.." Aku menggoda Xiumin.

"Hahaha… Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Haha, baru ada orang yang berani bercanda seperti ini denganku. Aaaa aku sangat suka denganmu, Kai." Kata Xiumin.

"Sudah ya sudah, ayo ke ruang klub nanti kita terlambat." Kataku pada Xiumin sambil menggandeng tangannya menuju ruang klub.

"Yasudah ayo!"

"Oh iya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Kataku.

"Yasudah katakan saja Kai, ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Begini, apa menurutmu penampilanku ini norak? Atau mungkin aku harus menstyling rambutku lagi?" tanyaku pada Xiumin.

"Woa, tumben sekali kau perhatian dengan penampilanmu? Em ya maksudku ya memang dari awal kau terlihat sangat cuek dengan penampilan. Kau hanya menata dirimu seadanya. Tapi itu adalah hal pertama yang membuatku mudah mengenali kau, Kai. Tapi jika ditanya apa ada yang perlu diperbaiki, mungkin aku akan menjawab 'banyak'." Kata Xiumin sambil menekankan kata 'banyak' ditelingaku.

"Huwaaaa… Benarkah? Iya memang selama ini aku terlalu cuek dengan penampilanku. Karena kurasa itu tidak terlalu penting dalam keseharianku." Jawabku apa adanya.

"Ya tapi itu kan dulu, Kai. Ingat, sekarang kau adalah member dari klub dance dan kau juga teman dari seorang Xiumin. Oh iya, aku dengar Sehun juga mendekatimu bukan? Ck, kali ini kau harus benar-benar merubah gaya mu itu, Kai." Kata Xiumin.

"Sebentar, kau? Kenapa bisa tahu tentang Sehun?" Tanyaku, kaget.

"Jadi, sebenarnya aku sedang dekat dengan Chen. Kau tahu dia tidak? Dia itu ace nya tim basket sekolah kita, aaaaaa dia sangat keren. Semalam kita berbincang di telepon cukup lama dan tiba-tiba dia bercerita tentang Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini terlihat mendekatimu." Ujarnya.

"Aaaaa… Aku semakin stress rasanya." Kataku sambil mengacak rambut.

"Hei, hei, kenapa tiba-tiba stress begitu? Harusnya kau senang karena Sehun mendekatimu." Kata Xiumin.

"Dengar ya Xi, pertama aku tidak tahu kenapa dia mendekatiku, kedua kami tidak punya history yang baik ketika baru berkenalan karena pada saat itu aku tidak sengaja menabraknya, dan ketiga Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun. Kyungsoo mengetahui bahwa Sehun mendekatiku dan sekarang dia membenciku." Aku menceritakan semuanya pada Xiumin.

"Hah?" Xiumin menganga, kaget.

"Kyungsoo menyukai Sehun? Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu. Tapi ini tidak terdengar baik, Kai. Mungkin, akan sedikit sulit jika berurusan dengan Kyungsoo itu." Kata Xiumin lagi.

"Arrgghhh… Kenapa harus seperti ini? Hiks… Hikss…"

"Woo.. Woo.. Kai, jangan menangis. Hei hei, dengarkan aku ya. Yang terpenting sekarang jangan pikirkan Kyungsoo dulu. Kau fokus dengan Sehun saja, cari tahu kenapa ia menyukaimu. Dan satu lagi, bagaimana kalau kita sedikit memperbaiki penampilan?" Kata Xiumin.

"Emmm… Bagaimana ya? Kalau begitu terserah kau sajalah." Jawabku.

"Yak, tapi jangan sedih dan stress lagi ya." Katanya.

"Iya.. Iya.. Tapi aku tidak percaya diri." Kataku.

"Uh apalagi ini? menari dengan baik saja kau bisa, kau tidak takut salah dan percaya pada kemampuanmu. Lalu sekarang kau ingin mengubah penampilanmu malah begitu." Kata Xiumin padaku.

"Aku malu…"

"Kenapa harus malu? Sudah sudah, karena kau telah bertanya tentang penampilanmu padaku jadi sudah sepantasnya aku menjawab dengan benar dan membantumu membenahinya, oke. Jangan pikirkan perkataan orang lain nantinya. Kurasa kau harus benar-benar berubah, sekarang." Jawabnya.

"Kalau aku dibully lagi bagaimana?" Tanyaku.

"Tak ada yang berani membuli gadis cantik, Kai. Percaya padaku." Kata Xiumin, kemudian dia menggandeng tanganku berjalan melewati deretan kelas dan menuju ruang klub. Sesekali ia tersenyum menatapku, memberiku semangat dan meyakinkanku bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Ya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

 **16.00**

 **DEPAN GEDUNG OLAHRAGA**

Aku dan Xiumin duduk dibangku taman depan gedung olahraga, menunggu Baekhyun yang sedang menemui Chanyeol atau mungkin lebih tepatnya sedang memarahi anggota tim basket sekolah yang terlihat tidak bersalah itu. Aku tidak tahu apa masalah mereka, yang jelas Baekhyun sudah lama tidak bergabung dengan tim basket setelah pengangkatan Sehun menjadi kapten dan pergantian seluruh member tim basket. Yang kutahu Baekhyun tidak mungkin marah tanpa alasan pada seseorang. Dan kini aku hanya duduk terdiam saja sedangkan Xiumin asik dengan ponselnya sendiri. Ternyata dia tidak hanya popular di sekolah tapi disosial mediapun banyak yang menyukainya.

"Kai, apa kau tidak suka menampilkan diri disosial media?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Ah, tidak Xi. Aku tidak pernah bermain seperti itu." Jawabku simple.

"Oh ya, kau tahu, sebenarnya aku berkenalan dengan Chen juga lewat social media lho. Awalnya aku hanya iseng membalas pesannya di twitter, tapi makin lama aku merasa nyaman dengannya karena dia begitu lucu. Atau mungkin aku jatuh cinta padanya ya?"

"Jatuh cinta? Apa mungkin secepat itu?" tanyaku padanya.

"Yak, kau ini. Apa kau tidak mempercayai jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jujur aku mulai menyukainya ketika kita saling bertemu dan menyapa. Sungguh itu momen paling menegangkan, Kai. Bayangkan saja kau sudah lama chatting dengan seseorang dan begitu akrabnya, tapi kau baru bertemu dengannya beberapa kali. Ya tapi aku beruntung karena Chen begitu gentle karena berani menyapaku."

"Dan menurutku Sehun juga sama, dia berani menghampirimu dan mulai berbicara denganmu bukan? Ada kemungkinan dia suka padamu, Kai. Yang kudengar, Sehun itu memang banyak disukai tapi dia jarang merespon gadis-gadis. Dan kali ini benar-benar luar biasa, dia mulai mendekatimu." Kata Xiumin.

"Xiumin, tolonglah. Jangan bahas Sehun, entah kenapa aku tidak terlalu suka mendengarnya."

"Apa kau cemburu saat Kyungsoo mendekati Sehun?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba.

"Hei, pertanyaan macam apa itu? sudah, sudah." Akupun diam dan memalingkan wajahku dari Xiumin, entah kenapa aku merasa tidak mood membicarakan Sehun. Tapi sayangnya aku masih saja memikirkan dia. Dan yang jelas aku terus bertanya-tanya kenapa Sehun mendekatiku.

"Kai…" Xiumin memanggilku pelan.

"Apalagi? Aku sedang tidak ingin berdiskusi tentang Sehun." Jawabku.

"Tidak, Kai ini bukan tentang Sehun." Kata Xiumin.

"Lalu apalagi? Ibumu sudah menjemputmu? Katanya kau mau menemaniku menstyling rambut?" tanyaku padanya.

"Ish kau ini. aku sudah ijin ibuku, tenang saja. Aku akan menemanimu hari ini. Tapi aku akan bertemu dengan Chen sebentar ya. Boleh kan?"

"Oh kau ingin bertemu dengannya. Bukannya ada latihan?"

"Sudah selesai, Kai. Makanya aku akan menemuinya, sebentar koq, tenang saja." Kata Xiumin.

"Benar ya! Jangan lama-lama! Jika kau bertemu Baekhyun suruh menghadapku cepat! Aku tidak ingin duduk berlama-lama disini sendirian." Kataku.

"Iya iya, kau ini cerewet juga ya. Yasudah aku pergi dulu, kau tunggu disini. Bye bye, Kai." Xiumin melambaikan tangannya padaku, ia pergi menuju gedung olahraga.

Dan kali ini aku sendirian lagi, sesekali menatap langit sore. Awan berkumpul, berjalan, terpecah, hilang dan menenangkan. Aku tersenyum kecil, merasa begitu tenang disaat seperti ini. Lalu sekelebat bayangan datang, Sehun. Entah kenapa aku jadi memikirkan dia, jika Xiumin mempercayai cinta pada pandangan pertamanya maka aku mungkin juga percaya bahwa cinta pada pandangan pertama itu tapi. Tapi kenapa harus dengan seseorang seperti Sehun? Aku tahu, semua gadis mungkin akan menyukai Sehun sama sepertiku. Tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengakui bahwa aku menyukainya? Dia terlalu sempurna, sangat sempurna untuk dijadikan kekasih. Dan aku berharap satu saat nanti aku punya kesempatan untuk jujur pada perasaanku sendiri.

"Memikirkanku, noona?" Tanya seseorang, membuyarkan lamunanku.

"eh?" Aku terperanjat kaget, mendapati Sehun sudah berdiri disampingku.

"Kau menunggu Baekhyun sunbaenim? Menunggu Xiumin? Atau menungguku?" tanya Sehun beruntun.

"Tentu saja aku menunggu Baekhyun dan Xiumin." Jawabku.

"Menunggu sepupu dan sahabat sambil melamun dan tersenyum seperti itu? jangan terlalu serius memikirkanku begitu, haha." Kata Sehun.

"Ish, apa kau ini? terlalu percaya diri!" Kataku.

"Kai, aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin. Aku dan Kyungsoo tidak berpacaran, percayalah." Ujarnya sambil duduk disampingku.

"Apa peduliku? Itu bukan urusanku, Hun." Jawabku ketus.

"Mwo? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa kau mengatakan hal itu pada Chanyeol?" Tanya Sehun.

Uh, Chanyeol itu mulut ember bocor ternyata. Pantas saja dia punya masalah dengan Baekhyun, ternyata sifatnya saja seperti itu.

"Em… Itu… Tidak apa-apa, memangnya aku tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada Chanyeol? Lagipula Chanyeol dulu yang memulai membicarakanmu, jadi aku hanya meresponnya saja." Aku mengelak.

"Tapi Chanyeol bilang kau terdengar marah ketika mengatakan Kyungsoo itu kekasihku. Apakah Chanyeol yang salah ya?" Sehun terdengar menyindirku. Kali ini aku benar-benar percaya bahwa Chanyeol itu benar-benar mulut ember bocor.

"Sudahlah, kau pergi saja sana!" kataku, mengusirnya untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, aku akan disini menemanimu."

"Aku takut ada srigala betina yang mencakarmu jika kau disini sendirian." lanjut Sehun.

"Mana ada srigala betina disekolah ini? apa kau suka berkhayal?" Tanyaku menyindirnya.

"Ish, tentu saja aku suka berkhayal. Aku jadi pangeran dan kau jadi putrinya, lalu kita bertemu disebuah pesta dan jatuh cinta. Bagus kan khayalanku?" Sehun mengatakan semua itu dengan nada yang serius dan malah membuatku geli karena khayalannya mirip cerita dongeng masa kecil yang sering kubaca dulu.

Aku tersenyum kecil, ini benar-benar lucu didengar.

"Hei, berhentilah berkhayal pangeran kesorean! Dan jauhi aku, kurasa Kyungsoo menyukaimu jadi aku tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya." Kataku.

"Kau tidak ingin menyakiti hatinya tapi malah membuat hatimu sakit, begitu?" Sehun tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu padaku.

"Apa maksudmu, Hun?" tanyaku.

"Dengarkan aku Kai." Sehun menatapku tajam.

"Jika kau terus bertanya kenapa aku mendekatimu, aku akan menjawab aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku ingin sekali dekat denganmu. Aku selalu merasa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya, kita pernah dekat sebelumnya. Meski aku tidak tahu itu benar atau tidak. Tapi aku benar-benar ingin berteman denganmu." Kata Sehun, begitu serius.

"Leluconmu tidak lucu, Hun. Kau dan aku ini berbeda, lihat betapa sempurnanya dirimu. Jangan jatuhkan dirimu hanya demi ingin berteman denganku. Semua orang akan lebih membenciku jika mereka tahu aku berteman denganmu. Orang sepertimu lebih baik bersikap acuh pada orang yang tersisih sepertiku." Jawabku padanya.

"Aku bahkan tidak peduli, Kai. Semua popularitas yang kudapatkan bukanlah keinginanku, niatku disini bukan untuk mendapat popularitas seperti sekarang ini. Jika diberi pilihan, aku hanya ingin menjadi murid biasa dan bisa menikmati masa SMA-ku lalu aku bisa jatuh cinta dengan gadis manapun yang kusukai tanpa menyakiti orang lain."

Aku diam, tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Kenapa jadi begini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku dan Sehun terlibat percakapan serius? Oh Tuhan, tolonglah aku, Xiumin, Baekhyun, kumohon cepatlah datang kemari dan selamatkan aku. Aku melihat Sehun masih menatapku lekat, sedangkan aku tertunduk, tidak mengerti apa yang harus kulakukan.

"Kaaaaiii…" Teriak seorang gadis dari kejauhan.

Aku dan Sehun kemudian memandang kearahnya, dia Xiumin. Dan disampingnya, ada Chen. Mereka berjalan bersama, menghampiriku dan Sehun.

"Woaaa, apa yang sedang kalian lakukan? Apa kalian berdiskusi tentang perasaan masing-masing?" Tanya Xiumin, langsung pada intinya.

"Aish, apa maksudmu Xi? Tentu saja tidak." Jawabku.

"Aku hanya menemaninya saja, dia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang ditinggalkan ibunya ditaman tadi, jadi aku kesini." Sehun menimpali.

"Hei hei, jawaban lucu macam apa itu? hahaha… Tumben sekali kau lucu, Hun." Kata Chen.

"Wae? Aku memang lucu bukan? Em,, dan menggemaskan. Benar begitu, Kai?" Sehun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya padaku sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak tahu tapi yang jelas kau terlalu percaya diri." Jawabku.

"Oy sudah, sudah! Kai, kenalkan ini Chen." Xiumin memperkenalkanku pada Chen.

"Iya aku sudah tahu, Xi. Bukankah tadi siang kau menunjukkan fotonya padaku?"

"Eh kau menunjukkan fotoku pada Kai?" Tanya Chen pada Xiumin.

"Hehehe, itu em… Itu foto ava twittermu." Jawab Xiumin terdengar gugup.

"Aku jadi malu." Kata Chen.

"Yasudah, aku ingin pulang." Kata Kai.

"Kai, bukankah kau mengajakku untuk menstyling rambutmu? Kenapa tiba-tiba ingin pulang?" Tanya Xiumin.

"Oh kalian akan pergi bersama ternyata. Aku ikut boleh ya." Kata Sehun tiba-tiba. Matilah aku, kenapa jadi seperti ini?

"Ya, aku setuju, Hun. Lebih baik kita mengawal para putri cantik ini." Chen menimpali.

"Tidaakkk! Kalian tidak usah ikut, ada Baekhyun sunbaenim yang akan menemani kami." Jawabku.

"Baekhyun sunbaenim? Tapi aku tadi melihatnya sudah pulang setelah memaki-maki Chanyeol." Kata Chen.

Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin mengamuk saat ini. kenapa Baekhyun tidak bisa diandalkan disaat seperti ini? apa yang harus kukatakan kali ini?

"Ya sudah kalian ikut saja kalau kalian mau. Tapi jangan salahkan kami jika merepotkan, oke." Kata Xiumin.

Dan kali ini teman baikku juga setuju dengan mereka. Dua lawan satu, pastilah aku kalah.

"Baik, sudah ditentukan. Ayo kita pergi bersama." Kata Sehun yang kini sudah berdiri.

"Ayo tunggu apalagi? Ayoo…" ia menarik tanganku.

Tangan kokoh itu, menggenggam tanganku lagi. Meski sudah beberapa kali terjadi seperti ini, tapi aku selalu saja berdebar jika bersentuhan dengan Sehun. Kemudian aku mengikutinya yang terus menarikku, membiarkan tanganku didenggam olehnya. Melupakan Xiumin dan Chen yang kini ada dibelakangku, dan aku terus menatap punggung didepanku. Sayangnya ketika aku dan Sehun akan melewati gerbang sekolah aku melihat seorang gadis berdiri didepan aula utama. Memandang kami dari kejauhan, dengan tatapan kebencian yang biasa kudapati dari dirinya. Dia memperhatikan kami, menatap kami lekat,dan aku terus melihatnya. Dia, Kyungsoo.

* * *

TBC

Maafkan akuuuuuu, huweee update lama dan ceritanya jadi gak jelas begini. Mudah-mudahan masih agak nyambung deh yah. Terimakasih yang udah mau baca dan review. Mudah-mudahan aku mood lanjutin next chapter jadi bisa update cepet. Arigatou nee… kamsahamida… see you again. Lalalala..


End file.
